Back Home Again
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hubungan platonik antara Erwin dan Levi kembali terulang. Sama seperti di masa lalu. Dedikasi untuk #EventGarisMiring dan EruRi Weekend 2016 Day 3: Reincarnation AU.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash—bisa juga Friendship; **EruRi**. AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **Back Home Again © Kenzeira**

Didedikasikan untuk **EruRi Weekend 2016**

 **Day 3 – Reincarnation AU**

 **.**

* * *

Jüterbog murung. Salju turun pelan-pelan, jatuh lantas menumpuk di jalanan. Beberapa terdampar di atas topi yang tengah dikenakan Erwin.

Pria bertubuh besar dan tegap itu mengeratkan jaket. Ada uap yang keluar dari mulutnya acapkali ia membuang napas. Perjalanan sejauh enam puluh kilometer membuatnya agak pusing. Seharusnya hari ini dia libur saja, bersantai di rumah sambil menghangatkan diri bersama secangkir kopi. Tapi enggan dilakukannya.

Lagi pula, kegiatan bersantai di hari libur itu sudah lama ditinggalkannya sejak enam bulan lalu. Ada hal lebih penting daripada tidur sepanjang hari atau meluruskan kaki di depan televisi. Diantar kereta api, Erwin selalu melakukan perjalanannya dari Berlin menuju Jüterbog. Tidak memakan waktu lama, memang. Tapi salju menghambat rel kereta—dan udara dingin sukses membuatnya menggigil. Ditambah sedikit flu.

Tubuh meminta istirahat, pikiran tidak.

Erwin berjalan di sepanjang Heilig-Geist Platz. Di kanan-kiri terdapat beragam toko, salah satunya perhiasan perak. Minggu lalu ia sempat ke sana, melihat-lihat dan tertarik pada liontin berbentuk sayap. Bukan, bukan ia tertarik pada burung—atau mitos mengenai malaikat, lambang sayap mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Terdengar tolol karena masa lalu yang dimaksud adalah kehidupan sebelumnya di suatu masa, dan kehidupannya sekarang ini merupakan reinkarnasi. Erwin tidak ingin dianggap bergurau andaikata dia menceritakannya pada Hanji atau Mike, mereka jelas-jelas tidak diberi ingatan itu. Jadi, dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri. Erwin sejujurnya tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya dia saja yang mengingat segalanya dengan jelas.

Pertarungan tak ada habis melawan Titan, bergerak di bawah naungan Pasukan Pengintai, orang-orang yang perlahan-lahan hilang—sedikit demi sedikit, tergerus kematian. Lantas habis. Tidak ada yang tersisa selain kegagalan. Umat manusia harus menerima kekalahan telak. Dan Erwin terpaksa menebus semua dosa-dosa atas kematian pasukannya; hanya dia sendiri yang memiliki ingatan mengerikan itu, setiap malam dibayang-bayangi melalui mimpi buruk.

Petra, Gunther, Erd serta Oluo.

Beruntung, Erwin tidak mengingat kematian Levi. Rasanya akan jauh lebih mengerikan kalau dia mengingatnya.

Erwin mengulas senyum di sepanjang perjalanan. Matanya menangkap restoran siap saji (katanya populer) dengan tulisan Tetzelstuben Café, desainnya biasa saja, dinding berwarna krem lembut, bangunan bertingkat dua dengan delapan jendela dan satu pintu masuk berukuran besar. Anak muda senang berkumpul di sana. Makanannya enak dan tempatnya menyenangkan. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Erwin.

Ada bangunan kecil, terhimpit di antara bangunan besar. Tidak begitu menyolok—bahkan terkesan hilang dari pandangan. Terdapat papan kecil bertengger di atas pintu masuk, tulisan pada papan tersebut sudah memudar. Beberapa bulan lalu masih terbaca, namun kini tidak lagi. Erwin melangkah mantap. Inilah alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai di hari libur (dia tidak mau melakukannya, omong-omong).

Pintu yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu tersebut didorong pelan, terdengar suara gemericing dari tiga buah bel yang tergantung pada pintunya. Telinga Erwin langsung disuguhi lagu The Archies, Sugar Sugar. Seketika mengingatkannya pada buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di perpustakaan kota, bau kertas usang menguning, sejarah tercetak di dalamnya—ada pula kisah cinta tragis yang abadi, Romeo dan Julia.

Dan itulah yang tertangkap matanya kini. Rak-rak berukuran sedang, tumpukan buku, senandung lagu lawas. Dan Levi.

Pria kecil itu memandangnya, bibir sedikit terbuka. Erwin melihat keterkejutan pada wajah itu. Barangkali tidak menyangka dia akan datang kembali (tentu saja, dia akan selalu datang ke tempat ini, begitu terus seumur hidupnya kalau perlu). Siapa peduli pada amarah Levi minggu lalu, itu takkan membuat Erwin menyerah untuk tetap datang kemari.

"Masih melukis seperti biasa?"

Levi tidak berkedip. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sudah kubilang, aku bukan Levi yang kau maksud. Cari saja Levi lain."

Erwin tertawa. "Mungkin memang bukan kau. Tapi aku tidak mau mencari yang lain."

Levi masa bodoh. Pria itu memilih untuk melanjutkan mengenakan apron, lantas kembali duduk di depan kanvas besar di hadapannya, bersiap untuk melukis dan mengabaikan Erwin. Erwin tidak masalah, dia justru mengambil kursi lain dan duduk dengan tenang di belakang Levi, topi dilepas lantas ditaruh di pangkuan. Erwin memperhatikan punggung tegap itu ketika sedang melukis. Aneh sekali. Padahal keadaannya berbeda dengan masa lalu, tapi Erwin tetap merasa dia melihat ada sepasang sayap pada punggung itu, mengibas besar dan indah. Sayap kebebasan.

Andai Levi mengingat segalanya, akankah sikap Levi berubah?

"Aku suka The Beatles." Erwin bicara sendiri saat Hey Jude terdengar dari kaset yang diputar secara acak. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati lagu. Levi tidak memberi tanggapan. Erwin mulai ikut bersenandung, dia suka sekali mengganggu Levi di saat begini—dan dia akan terus begitu sebelum diusir keluar.

"Bukan begitu lirik lagunya! Bahasa inggrismu payah, Erwin."

O-oh.

Erwin tertawa. Levi melirik lewat ekor mata. Erwin tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia bersiul-siul saja.

"Aku mengoleksi banyak kaset lama. Aku lupa siapa penyanyinya, seingatku dia membuat lagu untuk seorang perempuan bernama Marianne. Lagunya bagus sekali."

"Leonard Cohen?"

"Ah, ya, benar, Leonard Cohen. Siapa tahu kau ingin aku membawakan kasetnya ke sini. Aku akan memberikannya padamu secara percuma."

Levi tidak menjawab lagi. Pria itu mulai serius melukis. Erwin menguap. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela, memandang ke luar. Salju turun semakin banyak. Suhu udara makin dingin saja. Dia butuh secangkir kopi, secepatnya kalau perlu. Erwin teringat Tetzelstuben Café, sudah tentu di sana menjual kopi panas, dia hanya perlu berjalan sebentar. Dia berdiri dan hendak pergi sebelum suara Levi menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Erwin tentu saja merasa senang. Itu berarti Levi tidak sungguh-sungguh tak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Dengan senyuman lebar, dia menjawab. "Aku mau beli kopi, aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Levi berdiri, kuas dan palet ditaruh. Apron dilepas. "Akan kubuatkan."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Semuanya bermula dari pertemuan tidak terduga di galeri seni. Mike memaksa Erwin ikut datang. Erwin bukan tipikal pria yang tergila-gila pada seni, dia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ada orang yang melukis secara acak dan berantakan (atau setidaknya itulah yang dia lihat), lantas lukisan semacam itu dianggap sebagai lukisan cerdas. Erwin bahkan berpikir anak sekolah dasar pun mampu melakukannya. Tapi tentu Mike lebih senang berdebat daripada menyetujui pendapat Erwin yang tidak berdasar itu.

Di sepanjang dinding hanya ada lukisan, menempel teguh minta diperhatikan. Erwin berkali-kali menguap. Namun, rasa bosan dan dongkolnya seketika lenyap tatkala ia melihat sosok itu—Levi. Levi Ackerman. Manusia terkuat saat Titan berkuasa di muka bumi. Erwin tidak mungkin lupa. Rahang tegas itu, tubuh pendek tapi perkasa itu—dan tentu saja, sepasang matanya yang tajam menusuk.

Erwin hilang akal. Dia menerobos orang-orang lantas tangannya langsung mencengkeram bahu Levi.

 _Aku_ _menemukanmu, Levi. Aku benar-benar menemukanmu._

Tapi Levi tidak mengingat apa pun, sama seperti Mike, Hanji dan yang lainnya. Tentu tindakan Erwin yang tiba-tiba membuat Levi terkejut—dan semua orang yang melihat, termasuk Mike. Levi menariknya ke toilet dan pria itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Erwin.

 _Jangan gila._

Serentetan kalimat kasar keluar. Erwin merasa lega, Levi tidak banyak berubah. Dan dari pertemuan mengejutkan itu, terciptalah hubungan platonik di antara keduanya. Tidak masalah bagi Erwin kalau harus menghabiskan hari libur pulang-pergi dari Berlin ke Jüterbog. Tidak masalah bagi Erwin kalau Levi terus-menerus menolak kedatangannya. Batu saja bisa melunak kalau terus ditetesi air, dia yakin Levi juga begitu.

Lihat saja sekarang, Levi membuatkannya kopi. Erwin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Levi bahkan menggeser kursinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Erwin.

"Kau keras kepala."

"Terima kasih."

Erwin menyesap kopinya. Panas tapi hangat. Nikmat sekali, aromanya menguar sampai ke hidung. Harum. Levi memperhatikan. Matanya memandang gelisah.

"Apakah … apakah dia sungguh berarti dalam hidupmu?"

Erwin menaikkan sebelah alis. Levi meneguk ludah.

"Levi. Levi-mu."

Oh.

Seulas senyum seketika tergambar pada wajahnya. Erwin memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam riak-riak air kopi, membayangkan bagaimana Levi di masa lalu. Datar, mengerikan, kuat sekaligus lemah. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa sesungguhnya pria yang dijuluki Manusia Terkuat itu memiliki sisi rapuh, terlebih setelah kematian Petra. Levi yang murung. Levi yang tidak banyak bicara kalau sedang bersedih.

"Dia lebih dari sekadar berarti. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari dariku yang hilang."

Erwin ingat tatkala tangannya putus digigit Titan. Meski begitu, Levi tetap ada di sampingnya, ada di pihaknya. Mendukung lewat tindakan dan bukannya kata-kata penghibur hati yang lara. Levi bahkan selalu ada nyaris di setiap ketika kesulitan datang padanya.

"Aku harap kau menemukannya."

Erwin memandang wajah Levi yang tengah menunduk.

"Jujur saja," katanya, "aku risih kalau kau terus datang ke sini. Kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya, tolong jangan datang padaku. Kehidupanmu dengannya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupanku. Aku tidak sudi menjadi pengganti orang lain."

"Tapi aku sudah menemukannya."

Giliran Levi yang memandang.

"Aku menemukannya di sini."

Bahu Levi mencelos. "Kau memang keras kepala."

"Ya, aku memang keras kepala, kau sudah memberitahuku berkali-kali. Berapa kali pun kau menolak kedatanganku, aku akan tetap kemari. Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak, tapi aku pasti akan selalu datang."

Levi menghela napas. Pria kecil itu lantas berdiri, secangkir kopi ditaruh di meja. Dia kembali mengenakan apron, meraih kuas serta palet dan menggeser kursi ke tempat semula. Erwin menyesap kopinya lagi. Levi melukis lagi. Salju masih turun. Udara masih dingin. Jaket dirapatkan. Lagu berhenti sejenak.

"Terserah kau saja."

Lagu terdengar kembali. Kali ini John Denver, Back Home Again.

 **1:59 AM – 22 August 2016**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai! Saya senang sekali bisa mengikuti EruRi Weekend 2016 sampai di hari terakhir. Semoga berkenan memberi ulasan:)**


End file.
